Recent evidence suggests that insulin increases muscle glucose utilization by increasing blood flow through recruitment of new blood vessels. We hypothesize that insulin's action as a vasodilator in this fashion is blunted in the obese patient or the patient with Type 2 DM. We will examine total forearm blood flow using plethysmography and Doppler ultrasound and flow distribution using microbubble contrast ultrasound in 8 lean, 8 obese, and 8 Type 2 DM subjects before and after local insulin infusion.